


Melted heart

by RealBlueBerry



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Rating May Change, Single reader, Swearing, Your pregnant, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealBlueBerry/pseuds/RealBlueBerry
Summary: That moment when the brother of one of your friend literally crash just outside your flats window and you have to take care of his infected ass.Oh also ? Your a single future mother. Oh joy





	1. Well sh*t

**Author's Note:**

> Little help :  
> \- (y/n) : your name  
> \- "italic": your thoughts
> 
> Hope you enjoy ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

I was at my desk a headache splitting my head in two painfully.

My job at GENTEC wasn't the hardest but not the easiest either, I mixed the two vial and checked the result and sighed frustrated,again no result.

“no result ?” a voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw my coworker, I sighed “yeah, nothing, I was so close though !!” she smiled sadly and put her hand on my shoulder “you shouldn't strain yourself it's not good for your health … or his” “you know it may be a she” she laughed and hugged me “either way I hope it will be here soon !!” “you know I still have a couple of month to go” she whined “buuuut I want to take care of him !” I smiled and hugged her back “I should go back to the test” “nononono you miss are going to go home and sleep you look like a zombie” “gee thank you” “hush go home” “fine but I'll come back tomorrow” I got up and took my stuff before leaving.

It was raining outside and most of the people stayed at home, except for some military members who looked at me suspiciously I took out my umbrella and walked away. " _they aren't that dangerous to hurt a woman … I hope…"_

I walked past some military and heard them “we should hurry to find him back, there not enough civilians to be hurt luckily” “that son of a bitch might be near, he took a rocket right in the face” I walked away " _they might be talking about that infected guy, what was his name ? If I remember well he have a sister … Dana ? Wonder if she know he's infected and wreaking havoc in New York"_

I finally got home and entered my flat, it wasn't much but it was pretty cozy and enough for two.

I went to take a shower and took of my clothes and glanced at the growing bump of my belly, still 6 month to go.

I put my hands on my belly and smiled “I hope you'll be here soon too” I took a shower and finally was able to sit down and relax “home sweet home”.

After a while I decided to cook dinner since I have to eat for two now. I hummed to myself while making the pasta boil until I heard a huge commotion on the streets. " _they must be chasing the infected guy, hope they won't come here …"_ I put my hand on my belly a bit worried.

Gunshots could be heard and screams too. “okay that's beginning to get scary” I went toward the window to close the blinds, but a huge something crashed on the fire escape right in front of my window scaring the hell out of me.

“Jesus fuck!” I jumped back, my heart hammering in my chest. After a couple of second I walked carefully toward the window and glanced outside “what the hell ?”

I opened my window and saw … what the hell was that ? A man was lying on his back on the fire escape and black tendrils were surrounding him wriggling weakly, for sure this guy wasn't doing well “oookay who are you” I heard some sirens in the far distance.

I decided to pull the man inside and let him fall on the couch. I took a good look at his face and he seemed slightly familiar.

“great now what ?” the tendrils wrapped around my wrists and tugged me gently " _weird"_

I looked at him again then it came to me, he's the guy who's infected … oh god he's the guy who's infected !

" _wait so he's Dana’s brother !_ " I took my phone and scrolled through my contacts and called Dana.

“hello ?” I sighed relieved “Hey Dana … hum I think you should come to my house like right now …” “why ? What's wrong ?” she asked worried, I whimpered “your brother just literally crashed on my fire escape and I don't think he's doing well” “shit ! Don't worry I'll come ASAP” “please hurry I don't know how to take care of infected humans” “ I'll be here in three hours can you check if he's injured ?” I swallowed hardly “yeah I'll try” “thanks don't worry he won't hurt you, I see you soon”

she hang up leaving me with her brother still passed out on my couch.“what am I going to do with you ?” I approached him carefully and checked him for any wounds finding one in his stomach with a huge piece of metal stuck inside, slowing his healing process … well shit … I went to take a first aid kit and a pair of clamps.

I kneeled in front of him and sighed nervously. Might as well do my best, I cut his shirt around the wound slowly with tendrils wrapping around my hands.

“stop it, I can't help you like this” I scolded lightly making the tendrils back away slowly “good” I can't believe I just scolded the tentacles of a grown up virus infected man.

After taking out the piece of metal slowly, the skin melted back together. I sighed relieved that he didn't woke up during the operation.

“are you done ?” OH GOD HE WOKE UP !!! I looked at him panicked and was met with really clear blue eyes.

“you crashed just below my window” he grunted “yeah I remember that” I looked around not daring to look at him in the eyes. It's going to be three really long and awkward hours.


	2. Holy sh*it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is UP ! Yay  
> ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
> And some things are about to go down  
> Again you know the drill :   
> (Y/n) : your name   
> "Italic" : the thoughts of the characters

The soldiers were right after him, like always but this time they managed to hit him with a rocket.

The impact send him flying right down a building and he crashed into a building’s fire escape, knocking the air out of his lungs and making him groan in pain. Everything was blurry so he closed his eyes trying to focus.

He heard a window opening and someone talking, but everything was ringing around him so he couldn't make out what the person was saying.

He felt the person tugging him inside and flopped on a couch. He could feel the virus inside him react to their touch but what surprised him the most was what he felt.

Two heart beats one more little than the other but still here, maybe that was why the virus wasn't reacting violently or maybe because the person wasn't considered as a threat.

He felt them leaving then coming back and cutting his shirt … wait what ? His tendrils extended and wrapped around their wrists but a voice scolded him, and the virus backed away on his own like intimidated.

He could feel them pulling something out of his side and the flesh finally heal correctly. The person who was a young woman, he was sure of it now, sighed in relief.

He opened his eyes and looked at the woman in front of him, she had shiny hairs and deep eyes, she looked tired but radiated something.

“are you done ?” he spoke up clearly scaring the crap out of her. She looked up at him and suddenly he could feel something in his chest, like something was slowly pressing against his lungs.

“you crashed just below my window” he grunted in pain remembering the fall and the collision of his body against the hard metal “yeah I remember that” she looked around intimidated.

He could understand, he was infected she must be scared for her life. He tried to stand up but she stopped him “you shouldn't move” he glared at her “I don't have to obey you” she glared back at him “ _who he think he is ?_ Listen buddy I know your sister and I called her, she'll be here soon, so you'll have to wait for her here”

His eyes widened “you know Dana ?” her look softened “yes I called her before taking that shit out of your side” she raised a piece of metal covered in his blood.

He huffed and flopped back down the couch, covering his eyes with an arm, the ringing in his hears had died down but was still there and he could feel a headache coming.

The woman got up and went to search something, she came back with a glass of water and a little pill. “here take it it'll ease the pain” he was going to refuse when pain shot in his brain making his groan lowly.

He took the water and swallowed the pill, “thanks” she sat on the floor, in front of him “it's nothing, how do you feel ?” he hummed “hmm like I have the worst hangover ever” she nodded “if you feel pain that mean that you're still alive” he sneered softly at that “ _I_ _may be alive but my soul is clearly dead”_

She got up, seeming to remember something. “I don't know if it's a good idea but I was preparing dinner, do you want something ?” he thought for a second but his stomach responded for him by making a loud gurgling noise.

She chuckled and smiled “I guess it's a yes then” she went to get some plates and came back with some vegetables and rice, she handed him a plate that he gratefully took.

“sorry I have to follow a diet” he looked up at her and smirked “don't worry, you need to take care of the baby” she seemed surprised “how do you know ?” he looked at her with a “really ?” look on his face.She nodded understanding, “oh right, sorry” they started eating and it wasn't that bad.

He glanced at her, something was off with her … he couldn't see a ring anywhere. “so who's the lucky guy ?” she stilled and remained silent for a couple of seconds until she answered “someone I don't want to remember” a heavy silence fell between them and he decided to not push the subject.

“oh by the way I didn't presented myself, I'm (y/n) (L/n) nice to meet you” she extended her hand toward him with a smile and he shakes it “Alex Mercer, and thank you for helping me”

she smiled again and put away the dishes. “Dana might be here soon” “... yeah, how long do you know each other ?” she thought a bit “hm three years” “she never mentioned you” she looked a bit relieved at that “that's because I asked to keep quiet about me” “why?” she was about to speak but someone knocked at the door.

They looked at each other warily. “I'll go see if it's Dana” she looked through the hole on the door to see a woman with short black hair.

She opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a big hug. She laughed and hugged Dana back. “oh my god I missed you !!” “I missed you too Dana"

She let her in and Dana went directly to her brother. “you okay ?” he grunted “yeah I’m already healed” she sighed in relief “good because we're leaving right now, and you're coming with us (y/n)” “wait what ?” “the military are searching the area and if they find out that you helped Alex, they won't go easy on you, pregnant or not so right now we're leaving pack some stuff quickly”

The young woman swallowed with difficulties “ _what did I got myself into ?”_ she was about to go prepare her stuff when someone knocked on the door, making everyone freeze. (Y/n) looked through the hole and what she saw made her stomach churn and a shiver of terror run down her spine. 

She backed away and tears started to spill on her cheeks “what's wrong ? Who is it ?” she slowly turned around looking panicked “it’s him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment it's always appreciated (^ω^)  
> And hope you have a nice day/night

**Author's Note:**

> I found out that they weren't much fics for this guy and it's a shame.  
> Hope you enjoy it and don't be scared to leave a comment if you find something off.


End file.
